Trouble in Terrorist Town- IRL
by Andoflip
Summary: After a bombing in Kabul, Afghanistan was proved to be done by Afghans themselves, no one can be trusted. Who is innocent, and who are guilty of the bombings? Based on the game Trouble in Terrorist Town on Garry's Mod
1. Chapter 1

Trouble in Terrorist Town

Mohammad Nikhad was an innocent Afghan terrorist. The bombings of Kabul, Afghanistan's capital, had just taken place. But here's the thing: Kabul was bombed by itself. Aghan terrorists bombed Kabul. A few terrorists were traitors, guilty of the bombings against their own country. They knew who they were. But the rest, like Nikhad and his follow innocent terrorists didn't know who was innocent, who was a traitor. The innocents needed to figure out who the traitors were and neutralize them before the traitors killed all of the innocents. This was much harder than it sounds.

All of Kabul's population had either died or evacuated. The only people remaining in the devastated city were the terrorists. There were about 80 of them.

Nihkad and Arvin Asgari were examining a house which had a C4 bomb planted in it that went off during the bombings. Neither knew the other was there until they rounded a corner and ran into each other. Asgari cursed and pointed his Arash assault rifle at Nihkad. Nihkad only had an incinerary grenade, which would light both of them on fire and kill them if he used it. This would not help in this situation. Nihkad put his arms to the sky and backed away towards an large hole in the wall of the building, then ran. He was just settling to sleep in an abandoned building nearby when he heard a gunshot, and a scream.

Asgari was settling down to sleep in the building that he scared Nihkad out of when he heard the shatter of glass from downstairs. He grabbed his gun and ran down to investigate. What he found was the 6'11" frame of Saeed Tavaazo. Tavaazo slapped the rifle out of Asgari's hand and quickly got him into a headlock. With one swift movement, he pulled a M9 pistol out of his pocket and shot a bullet into the arm of Asgari. As Asgari rolled over on the ground clutching his shoulder, Tavaazo pinned him down and demanded, "WHERE THE HELL IS HE?"

"Who?" was Asgari's reply.

"You know damn well who I'm talking about. Don't play stupid, or I'll put another bullet through your head."

"I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW!"

"Yes you do," said Tavaazo, raising the M9 to Asgari's head. "One more chance. His squad's code name is Nine-Tailed Fox." Asgari didn't reply. He figured he was safer off not saying anything. The next bullet fired out of Tavaazo's gun proved that theory wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The story of Asgari's violent death traveled among the terrorists quickly. The only eyewitness was Mohammad Nihkad, but in the night he couldn't make out everything. But his 6'11" frame eliminated lots of the suspects. This is what happened. One tall guy commits a crime, every tall guy becomes suspicious. A few innocent terrorists figured out that all five of them were innocent, and started a program called the Traitor Watch List, aka TWL. These five people wrote down physical features of suspicious terrorists and broadcasted them to everyone once a week. For example, if a man on the fat side was sighted doing something suspicious, then they would add "fat" to the list so everyone would know to stay away from large people. Mohammad Nihkad was also put on the TWL, just because he was near the place where Tavaazo murdered Asgari. Mohammad wanted to take initiative and find out who the traitors were. However, all of the other innocent's main focus was to stay alive.

When Mohammad was preparing a meal for himself from some of the canned food he had scavenged, he heard another single gunshot. He cautiously peered through a window to see a man dying on the ground, a gun next to him. Mohammad looked around. There was no one else in the field where the corpse lay. He figured there was a sniper nearby, so it would be a very bad idea to go out into the field. It was then that he saw movement in the forest next to him. Without thinking, Nihkad threw the incinerary grenade into the forest. After he threw it, he realized what an idiotic thing he had just done. Throwing a grenade that would catch the whole forest on fire. He cursed himself, grabbed his backpack, and sprinted off. On his way, he scooped up the shotgun that belonged to the corpse. He took a look over his shoulder to see that the fire was spreading very quickly. He knew there would be a ton of people coming to see what was going on soon, so he wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. He stopped in a six story building about 1,000 yards away from the fire. He ran to the top floor so he would have a good view of what was going on. As he sat there watching the commotion, he checked the ammo in his shotgun. It had a full clip, but that was only 8 shots and there were no extra magazines. Still, it was better than nothing. Mohammad saw a large man duck into a military post across the street from the building he was in. He thought it may have been Tavaazo, the only terrorist who had been proven a traitor so far. It was a bit too far away to get a good shot off for a shotgun, which was mainly for mid-range. But should he go down and finish off Tavaazo? He couldn't be sure that it was him, and if it wasn't, he would be the target of many innocents. But then again, it would be easy to do it with all the commotion already going on. He loaded his gun and silently crept down the stairs and across to the military post to see Tavaazo planting a C4.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tavaazo didn't hear or see Mohammad coming until Mohammad had tackled him and pinned him to the floor. Mohammad pulled off Tavaazo's mask to make sure he had the right guy- and he did. He put his foot on Tavaazo's chest, and fired one shot into his head. It killed him instantly. He was glad that it only took one shot, because he was at a shortage of ammo. He ran back up to the tall building and checked on the fire. It was mostly gone now. There was a group of about 15 people, all with their weapons out, trying to figure out who did it. Mohammad ate some of the black beans he had in his backpack. After he finished eating, he lay down to sleep. Right as he was drifting off he realized he completely forgot about the bomb Tavaazo had planted. He rushed across the street again. The bomb was still intact. Mohammad was considering whether he should risk trying to defuse it or use it for another purpose. There was also the option of leaving everything there. It was a small bomb; Mohammad doubted that it would damage his building if it went off in the building he was in now. It was then that he heard a faint beeping sound. It was coming from the bomb. The bomb was going to detonate! Mohammad sprinted out as fast as he could. He escaped the building, but the force of the explosion sent him falling to the ground. As he got up, he saw a brick from the building flying through the air- right at him. He dove out of the way, but it landed on his foot with a sickening crunch. Mohammad winced in pain. He got up and limped back up to his building to nurse his injured foot. He retrieved small pieces of stone and made a splint for himself. Now he would sit and hope no one would find him.

Amir Zare was a traitor. During the bombings, he had a Dragunov sniper rifle with him. It had full ammo with 3 extra clips. However, he had no food. He hadn't eaten for 2 days straight, and he was starting to get very sick.

Zare decided to go to the fire. He figured there were a lot of people there, and maybe he could trade for some food. He wouldn't kill any innocents yet, not when he was so sick. However, as he was nearing the large crowd, he got a massive cramp in his lower abdomen. He felt like he couldn't walk much further. He went into a tall building, thinking there might be any kind of food there, when he saw a man sitting against the wall with a crippled foot. They didn't say anything at first.

"Hi," said Mohammad.

"How are you?" Amir Zare asked.

"Not too good," said Mohammad, gesturing towards his foot. "I got hurt pretty bad in an explosion."

"Was that what caused the fire?" asked Amir.

"No, it was-no."

"Then what was it?"

"No idea," Mohammad lied.

"Look, I really need some food. Really badly. I haven't eaten for two days, and you seem to have a lot. Do you want to trade some food for one of my guns? I have a Dragunov and a AK-47, both with extra clips."

"I'll trade 4 cans of fruit and 2 cans of beans for the Dragunov," requested Mohammad.

"Deal." They exchanged their things, and then sat in an awkward silence while Amir ate.

"Well, I guess I'll be going now," said Amir.

"Bye. Nice talking with you." Mohammad said.

As Zare walked away, he wondered why he didn't kill Mohammad. Was he feeling pity? If so, it was something he never felt in his life.


End file.
